tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutaya Konorui
'Sutaya Konorui '(河野類衣 須田弥, Konorui Sutaya) was an S--rated ghoul living in the 4th Ward. He was known as 'Birdcage '(鳥籠, Torikago) by the CCG because of his mask and his kagune's ability to form traps which converged down upon their targets. He was killed on a mission given by the Inquisitors when their enemies ambushed them with CRC gas and he gave his gas mask to Rave to allow her to escape. It is implied he was loved by both Rave and Miruno. Appearance Sutaya was an adolescent male with a very plain appearance. He had black hair with no unusual features or style, and his eyes were a dark brown. His build was packed with lean muscle but most of the time this muscle was kept hidden beneath his clothing, giving him the appearance of a weak frame. He stood at 5'7". While both hunting and simply going about his day-to-day routine, he wore a black and white high school uniform with no logos or markings. His mask was a long-beaked plague mask that also served as a functional gas mask. Personality Sutaya was a very reserved, honest person. While untalkative, he was kind to his teammates and was a capable leader, often taking charge and speaking to Shidu although most of them disliked doing so. He was shown to be protective of Rave, his childhood friend, and also seemed to care for Miruno as well. In combat, he took on a brutish personality in order to draw attention away from his teammates even though he increased the risk for himself. During these times, his normally composed speech deteriorated into simple terms and phrases meant to edge his opponents on. Plot Sutaya was never used as a character or NPC in the roleplay. He was only revealed through Miruno's series of one-shots. Miruno (Series) Sutaya was first shown at his team's holiday gathering in an abandoned department store. He did not speak for the majority of the meeting, but commented that he did not mind that his human allies used quinques and was even glad that they were in their hands. He retired for the night to rest for their upcoming mission shortly afterwards. The following day, Sutaya along with Rave and Miruno busted a yakuza meeting in order to assassinate one of the gang's executives. Sutaya drew attention away from the other two despite the yakuza's normal weapons being useless, and in the end feigned being hurt in order to have the bodyguards let their guards down so he could take out their target with one of his kagune traps. When Rave berates him for worrying them, he apologizes sincerely. Following the deaths of Nijiko and Itsuya, Shidu splits the group up. Sutaya and Rave remain as partners while Miruno is reassigned as a solo agent. Sutaya says goodbye to Miruno, and the two separate for the last time. While the mission is not explicitly shown, several months later, Sutaya and Rave were supposedly given an assignment regarding the yakuza they had previously attacked. During their mission, the two were taken by surprise by the usage of CRC gas, and Sutaya gave his mask to Rave to allow her to remain unaffected and flee the scene. It is implied that he was killed in her place and the status of his body remains unknown. Trivia * Sutaya had a liking for birds and was studying to be an ornithologist. * He was highly intelligent and his uniform came from his old high school. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Inquisitors Category:Deceased Category:Koukakus